The Letter
by by7the7sea
Summary: Inspired by Chapter 46 of The Urban Spaceman's We Were Soldiers (reading at least that chapter then this will give this more impact, but not necessary ... but read that other story any way because it's really good) ... Bucky meets up with Carrot's girlfriend in the present day


A woman had contacted the Avengers wanting to meet with Bucky. At first, no one knew what to do with the request. They had looked into her background, but couldn't see a reason for it. She had lived a full life and there was nothing to indicate she had run into Bucky at any point.

Even though Bucky had remembered most everything by this time, he couldn't place her either. So, after some discussion with Steve and Sam, he decided to visit her.

 **xxx MCU xxx**

Bucky waited nervously for someone to answer the door, shifting slightly on the spot. He glanced at the written request once more when a young woman opened the door. When he saw her, he had to stop a minute, his breath catching. She looked very familiar, true recognition just out of his reach.

"Hello ..." she said.

"Do I know you?" Bucky had interrupted her before she could say anything else.

She smiled. "No, we've never met. My name is Rose and my Grandmother is waiting to see you. If you would follow me, please."

"Lead the way," he responded, still trying to work out how he might know her. He also wondered if he would ever stop having these moments.

As she turned to let him in, she called into the house, "Grandma, your visitor is here."

The young lady led him into the kitchen where an older woman was mixing a big pot of soup. Bucky noticed some old pictures and other keepsakes lying on the table in the little breakfast nook off of the kitchen.

"Sergeant Barnes," the elderly woman spoke, setting the spoon on the counter and turning around to face her guest. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"Sergeant?" So the connection has something to do with WWII, Bucky made the realization but still couldn't place her.

The woman slowly walked over and grasped his shoulder (the flesh one).

"Amazing, it's just amazing. You've hardly changed at all. Ever since realizing who you are ..."

"I'm sorry," Bucky interrupted again. "Who are you? You do seem very familiar ... have we ever met?"

She stopped and frowned, sympathizing.

"Oh, right. Sorry. No, we haven't met, but I've heard a lot about you, you and the rest of the 107th ..."

At that moment, a young soldier with red hair flashed in his mind.

"Carrot ..."

She laughed and sat down at the table. "Yes, Carrot." She chuckled again with fond remembrance. "He originally hated that name, but grew to love it before ... well, before ... he died." The lightness at once replaced with sorrow.

Bucky sat across from her at the table and looked down. He then recognized his own handwriting on one of the letters among all the pictures. He picked up the aged, wrinkled, tear-stained paper, reading it.

"Samantha," He said softly, glancing up at her.

The elderly woman smiled and nodded.

"Carrot's girlfriend."

"Fiance. Yes," Samantha smiled fondly again.

Bucky then noticed an old picture of the 107th. It was him, Wells, Carrot and Tipper outside of the barracks. Then he noticed the other letters. They were all from Carrot. Scanning through them, he saw his name multiple times. He blinked a couple of tears away.

"I ... I don't know what to say," Bucky finally spoke.

After a few more moments, skimming a couple more letters, he spoke again. "I'm sorry. This is very rude of me." He set down the last letter he had been looking at and slid it back over to the rest of the pile and wiped his eyes. "I'm not sure I understand ... why did you ask me here?"

Samantha smiled again. "That is a good question. The simple answer is I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For the letter, the one you wrote after Carrot died. But it appears you needed this too."

Bucky took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I didn't know it, but yeah."

"I actually didn't appreciate it, the letter, initially. Pain and grief clouded my judgement." Samantha picked up the letter and, once again, tried to smooth it out. "A few years later, I stumbled across your letter and it did a lot to comfort me, knowing how much you all cared for each other."

"Yeah, we did." Bucky still didn't quite remember the things in the letter, but the feelings behind the sentiment rang true. "Brothers in arms."

"Just a couple of months ago, I read an article about you. It prompted me to reach out. I just had to let you know what your letter meant to me, how much it helped me deal with losing Kenny. Thank you for that."

Bucky sat there a moment and took a steadying breath. He blinked a few times then responded. "You're welcome." A few more fleeting memories crossed his mind and he picked up her hand. "Carr ... Kenny loved you very much. Looking at your picture and thinking about you brought him peace ... in a ... very difficult time." Bucky smiled.

Samantha started to cry. Bucky took a napkin from the table and handed it to her. She graciously accepted it.

"He was a good kid," Bucky said. "... man. He was a good man."

"Yes, yes he was. Thank you."

Once Samantha had dried her tears, she placed her hand on Bucky's and said, "Would you like to read these?" She inclined her head to the stack of letters and pictures.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want ..."

"Really, it's fine."

He hesitated once more, then nodded and picked up the closest one. He spent another hour with Samantha, laughing and reminiscing. Reading the letters, the things Carrot shared with his sweetheart about those crazy guys from the 107th, helped bring those memories back. Bucky wasn't sure there would be a way to repay this gracious woman. Restoring his memories, especially good ones, was the greatest gift anyone could give him. And now, so many memories of his old unit have returned.

 **xxx THE END xxx**


End file.
